Avenger of the First Avenger
by dreamwalker41
Summary: In the futuristic world of 2012, Steve Rogers is confused as he begins fighting for the super team, the Avengers. Through the Avengers, however, he meets someone with the potential to both understand him and teach him. The question is, will she love him? (T only to be safe).
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I've been waiting to write this story! It will be better than this first chapter, by the way. But I do believe it will be a bit fluffy. Oh, well. It just wouldn't leave me alone.**

**Captain America is my favorite of the Avengers and I always thought of how sad it was that he never had anyone, what, with him being so handsome and all. :)**

**I'm introducing my first fanfiction OC. (You'll know who she is). I've had experience with other OC's before, so hopefully she won't turn out too bad. **

**Anyway, be clean in language and respectful in your reviews, please. I reviews, though! You don't have to leave one, but it would really make my day! You can read, now.**

This new world was so confusing. Steve Rogers only half listened to his briefing as he rode in the helicopter to the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier.

He looked at the vast expanse of sky and sea and a dot in the distance that was their location. Steve felt that if he could just reach the helicarrier, he could, at last, do something worth while. He could be useful again. Agent Coulson rambled on and on, talking about Roger's new responsibilities and the way things worked on the ship. Sometimes, people thought that he was ignorant. Just because he was frozen for decades doesn't mean that he had forgotten the way of the world... right?

Of course not. Steve Rogers could take care of himself- although it would be nice to find someone who understood him and could explain what was going on, all at the same time.

Suddenly, Coulson said loudly, "Got it?", obviously in conclusion to the briefing.

With a small smile, Steve replied, "Absolutely."

Awkwardly, Coulson, looking down at Steve, then started, "You know, it's an honor to meet you... officially..." Steve smiled at this. "I sort of met you," he continued, "I mean, I watched you, when you were sleeping..." Steve looked briefly away for a moment then stood slowly up as Coulson continued, "I mean, I was present, when you were unconscious... from the ice." A pause. Then, the agent went on, even louder as if to cover up the thick awkwardness, "Really, it's just a huge honor to have you on board."

Steve, looking away, said in a low, sincere voice, "I hope I'm the right man for the job."

"Oh, you are," Coulson replied hastily, nodding vigorously, "Absolutely. We made a few modifications to the uniform... and I, uh, had a little design input."

Steve's brow wrinkled. "Aren't the stars and stripes a little... old fashioned?"

Phil's face became drawn. "Everything that's happening, the things that are about to come to light, people might just need a little old fashioned."

They could now see the helicarrier, and it was approaching quickly. Steve could see the empty spot where they were to land. A woman was walking, seemingly absent-mindedly, into the middle of it, reading intently the clipboard she was carrying.

"Um, Agent, doesn't she need to move?" Steve gestured towards the woman, who was now almost directly below them on the landing pad.

"Oh, no. That's Ms. O'Brien. She knows what she's doing."

She moved just in time before the helicopter came in, still standing close to the landing zone, where the winds swirled her dark brown hair and her mint pencil skirt.

After a few minutes, the Captain and Agent Coulson walked off of the helicopter, getting used to the altitude. The woman with the clipboard approached them, still mainly interested in what she was reading.

After writing something down hastily, she began, "Good afternoon, Agent Coulson." She turned on her heels to Steve, and nodded slightly, "Captain."

"Afternoon, Ms. O'Brien," said Phil. He gestured to her. "Captain Rogers, this is Georgia O'Brien, the secretary to Fury himself. She's the one who keeps him organized."

Georgia smiled vaguely. "Organized, on time, on task, or all of the above."

"And, Georgia, this is Captain America, even though I'm sure you know that."

She nodded. "Of course. I know that probably better than Director Fury does. Come along, then. We've lots to see and plenty to talk about." She turned promptly and began walking away.

The Captain shot Phil a questioning look. Phil shooed him off, and Steve quickly fell into step behind Ms. O'Brien.

There was no doubt she was an attractive woman. She had dark blue eyes, long brown hair, gentle lips. She was graceful even in the way she walked, not tripping or complaining in the least about her tall black heels. Her pencil skirt hugged her tiny waist with a billowy, silky, cream top tucked into it. He couldn't mistake it- she was old fashioned.

Not that it mattered. He focused himself on the task at hand. She began speaking, continuing to walk but not turning around. "I assume, Captain, that Agent Coulson briefed you on your journey? You know the way of working around here? You know your responsiblilties and duties?"

"Yes, miss."

She looked over her shoulder. "Georgia will be fine." She dodged a helicopter that was touching down. If she hadn't of moved, Steve would've surely gotten hit.

"Well, Captain, today I'll be giving you a little tour of the headquarters, introducing you to the other members of your team. I expect you to get to know them, as you'll be spending a great deal of time with them. After I am finished with you, I will show you your room, then you may go around as you please. Any questions?"

"No." With a smile, he added, "And Steve will be fine."

Walking into the main viewing room, she guided him directly to Nick Fury, who was watching the computer screens below him. Steve had never seen so many computer screens in one place before, and he was bewildered. But Ms. O'Brien was unphased.

"Afternoon, Director. I just wanted to alert you that the Captain is now on board."

"Thank you, Georgia. Welcome aboard, Captain," Fury said, sticking out his hand.

Steve met it and firmly shook it, "Please, call me Steve."

After that, she showed him around where the Avengers would meet above the computers, the lab, which was empty, and then started to lead him towards what she called "a surprise".

Down a normal hallway, like every other, so that others might get confused, she led him though a door which held a very dark room. She flipped on the lights, and Steve found himself in a state of the art gym, containing classic training exercises like weights, of every size, and, his favorite, punching bags... lots of them.

"There's more, if you need them. Just let me know if you start to run out. Let's just say Fury knows how hard you like to hit..." she barely concealed a smile as she flicked the lights off again and continued on their tour.

Down the hallway behind them, they heard a loud, long whistle. "O'Brien! What were you and Cap doing in that dark room?" They turned to see Tony Stark, slyly walking up to them.

"Classified, I'm afraid, Mr. Stark. And I'm not sure that's the best way to meet a new co-worker. Here, I'll show you. Tony Stark, Steve Rogers. Steve Rogers, Tony Stark. There. Much better."

"Of course. Good ol' Cap'n 'Merica. Always were a ladies man, weren't you, you old coot?" Tony got closer to Ms. O'Brien. "But Georgia here's mine." He backed away. "One of the finest on this ship, if I do say so."

Georgia blushed bright red. "I appreciate the... compliment, Mr. Stark. However, Pepper, I believe, is yours, as you say. I'm sure she would like to hear about this..."

"Alright, alright. I'm going. Get along, you two," said Stark, waving behind him as he went along.

Georgia continued showing Steve everything, from where he could get a bite to eat, to the weapons arsenal, the rooms of the other Avengers, as well as, finally, his own room.

She showed him his passcode, and the lock on his door clicked, and he walked into his room. Looking back at her, she smiled gently, bowed a little and said, "Have a good afternoon, Mr. Rogers. Get set up in your room, get comfortable, and meet me downstairs a little before six so that I can introduce you to the rest of the team. See you soon." She turned and walked away.

Watching after her, he said quietly, "See you soon."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Well, it's finally done. Chapter 2 is completed. That didn't take long right?**

**No, I'm just kidding. I know that it's been a while. See, I had already written this chapter, and it was under editing when my computer crashed, throwing out all of the documents I hadn't saved onto an external drive. :/ So, it took me a while, but I hope it's worth the wait.**

**I just watched the movie for the first time in FOREVER a few days ago, so it' fresh on my mind. I realize there are a few inconsistencies, so if you'll bear with me, the story will go much smoother.**

**Not only was the chapter unrecoverable, it was hard to write in the first place, so having to rewrite wasn't great. But I hope it's more fun to read than it is to write (at least this chapter). Most of the time writing's fun and easy but this chapter was just... HARD. **

**I got great feedback just for one chapter (a short chapter, I might add), and this chapter's a bit longer. So, I hope you enjoy. (By the way, the only thing that makes me write faster is reviews!)**

Setting his bags down on the bed, Steve started to unpack. After sorting his clothes, he examined the room for storage. There was a metallic dresser, much like the rest of the room, with a keypad just like the entrance to his room. There was a small closet that was also keypad-operated. In the small bathroom across from his bed was a cabinet above the sink for his toiletries.

The dresser would be the best place to start. Feeling confident, Steve punched in the combination that Georgia had just shown him. The drawers made him jump back as they shot out at him all at once, leaving the top drawer open. Cautiously, he put a few articles of clothing inside, filling the top drawer up completely.

He looked for a place to change the available drawer, but when he touched the keypad again, all of the drawers shot back in suddenly, startling him. Laughing at himself, he decided that the closet would be the best place for the rest of his clothing.

He had no trouble getting the rest of his belongings unpacked, and had plenty of time to spare. After washing up in his bathroom, Steve decided it would be best to take a nap so that he could feel refreshed for dinner. He had an idea that a meal with the Avengers couldn't be too relaxing. He didn't feel the need for an alarm. He would only sleep for a few minutes, then get a head start…

* * *

Steve had overslept. Captain America had overslept. Imagine what that was going to sound like when he explained it to the rest of the team. He was slowly getting used to the "old man" jokes, but he would avoid them if he could. Putting himself in the position to be mocked was simply unacceptable.

He touched his hair up to look at least somewhat presentable, hooking on his suspenders and throwing on his brown leather jacket, he tried to appear collected as the exited his apartment.

After a few turns, he realized that he was lost. There were no directional signs _at all _on the ship. How could a person be expected to know their way around that place? It was a maze. He quickened his pace and rounded a corner almost running.

There was a collision of bodies, a small squeaking, and a flying of papers. Automatically, Steve apologized as he helped up the person whose face was hidden behind a shroud of brown hair. Of course it had to have been her. "Sorry." Steve sighed and began picking up Georgia's papers.

"Thank you," she said, straightening her hair and clothing, then helping him with the last of her documents. "I was just on my way to find you."

Steve chuckled a little. "Yeah, I got lost."

"That's what I figured. Most everybody does, their first day or so. Well, we better get going, or we're going to miss dinner. Some of your colleagues surely do eat quickly." Georgia hugged her clipboard even tighter to her chest.

"I don't doubt it. I'm rather hungry myself," said Steve, following her closely. He tried his best to remember the turns so he wouldn't have another incident like this one. He really wasn't bad with directions, but so many new things were being thrown at him that he couldn't quite catch up. Throwing this from his mind, he straightened himself and prepared his mind for meeting the most powerful team on the face of the planet.

They entered the huge viewing room and found the other Avengers in the meeting area above, where most of the team had already finished a good two-thirds of their meal… something that appeared to be Chinese takeout.

"There he is!" Tony stood up to greet them. "And with Georgia, too. Where've you been, old timer?"

"I…uh…"

"He was with me," Georgia interjected. "And since you've already finished most of your meal and Steve and I haven't yet started, we don't have the time for pleasantries. Introductions first." Starting from right to left, Georgia listed off the members of the team, gesturing to each one. "Agent Natasha Romanoff, Dr. Bruce Banner, and of course you know Mr. Tony Stark."

The woman with the short red hair stuck out her hand to Steve, who shook it. "A pleasure. Really." She propped her feet up on the table.

Bruce stood and shook Steve's hand as well. "But aren't there supposed to be more?" asked Steve, taking a good look around the table and room.

Agent Romanoff immediately looked uncomfortable. Georgia spoke softly to Steve, grabbing him by the arm and facing him away from the group. "Yes. Agent Clint Barton is currently under Loki's control. It's quite hard for Natasha to believe, really. He must mean a great deal to her. And we still have no news about Loki's brother, Thor. He could interfere, but he may not. As of now, this is what we have to work with."

Georgia went to the table, grabbed a plate out of the middle and served herself some of the Chinese food. Steve followed after her, and took a seat across from Bruce. Georgia sat the far head of the table.

"So," Natasha began, "Tell us about yourself."

And he did. Steve told about his experiences before the ice, what it was like to wake up in a changed world, and how he perceived the current state of humanity. All, of course, with mood light enough for a casual dinner conversation, and with a few jokes thrown here and there from the others about his age.

During this time, although the other Avengers would talk with Steve and laugh, Georgia stayed silent. After a while of talking, Steve noticed that Georgia had gone without a sound, and without anyone noticing.

When he noted to the others that she had gone, the others weren't surprised. "She kind of comes and goes as needed," said Bruce.

"Not really a social butterfly. But we can't all be, right, Cap?" Tony said, elbowing him.

"I guess not," said Steve. After a little while more of conversing and a bit of clean-up, Steve headed back to his room, thinking the whole time that he just _knew_ that there was more to Ms. O'Brien than met the eye.


End file.
